


Is He Okay

by KadynE2025



Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But sometimes he isn't, Derek and Spencer Broke up, He still cares about Spencer, M/M, Penelope is upset with Derek, derek can be a dick, i was really tired when i wrote this, please excuse the poor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Derek and Spencer broke up, Spencer is really messed up by it. Derek has gotten a lot better, even though it still hurts. He is worried about his baby boy. He talks to Garcia. Garcia tells him what he should do.
Relationships: past Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Derek and Spencer Broke Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146134
Kudos: 21





	Is He Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started writing this in the middle of the night, so please let me know if you see any mistakes in the writing.
> 
> I wasn't really planning on continuing with this series, but I've had a couple people say that they have enjoyed the other parts of this series. So here I am!

"Baby girl, I just don't know what to do." I say one day sitting in Garcia's lair

"Well for starters, you need to apologize to him. I don't care if you think you already have. He needs to know that you really are sorry for what you said and did. Then you need to talk to him about his coping skills. Tell him that you don't think that the way he has been acting, is what he should be doing. Tell him that he needs to talk to someone. Even if it isn't you. He's not going to trust you again right of the bat." 

"Okay. Thanks Penelope..."

"I would do anything for my dark chocolate prince! and my Baby Genius!"

* * *

"Hey Spencer..." I say staning behind him

He jumps and turns around. At first he looks happy, then confused, then sad.

"What can I help you with... I already finished everyone's paperwork..." He says slowly

"I-I just wanted to apologize. What I said was stupid. I didn't mean it at all. I love staying in with you. I loved it when you would lay down in my lap and let me play with your hair while you read. I didn't mind that we never went out to go to bars. I know that you don't like drinking, and I'm fine with that. I wish that I wouldn't have said any of those things. I love you Spencer! I always have, and I always will. No matter what happens I am here for you..." I say taking a step closer

"I love you too Derek, but I am not sure that I-I can..." He says trailing off

"I'm not asking you to come back to live with me. I know how hard it is for you to trust people. I completely understand if you just want to be friends. I would be fine with that. I just wanted you to know, that you don't have to hurt yourself. You can talk to me... Or anyone else on the team. Just... I wanted you to know that. Okay?" 

"Okay."

He falls forward into my arms and we hug. I sigh in relief. I thought that I had lost my boyfriend and my bestfriend, and to be honest I would have deserved it...

But Spencer is forgiving. I hope that one day I am able to make up for all of the stupid things I said and did. Maybe one day, I will get my boyfriend back. For now though, i am happy with having my best friend back.


End file.
